Uptight
by Faberrittanainthetardis
Summary: Diana and Faye are hanging out and Faye calls Diana uptight and boring. Diana proves her wrong with help from the PCD. Fayana. Smut.


**Uptight**

"I'm bored." Diana complained from her position on Faye's couch. She glanced up at the girl in question and took a sip of the drink in her hand "What should we do?"

"I don't know." Faye answered with a shrug "This bonding thing was _your_ idea, not mine."

"But it's your house." Diana pointed out reasonably.

Faye rolled her eyes at the illogical argument "You wouldn't say yes to anything I suggest so there's no point in me wasting my breath."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're too uptight." Faye shrugged as if what she was saying was commonly known "My idea of fun doesn't include watching TV or reading a book."

"I don't…what's _wrong_ with that?" Diana asked, slightly irritated "The fact that I don't cause trouble everywhere I go doesn't mean that I'm not fun."

"It's _boring_. The whole sensible, holier than thou thing you have going on?" Faye asked, looking Diana up and down "It's not fun…or sexy."

"So now you're insulting my appearance?"

"I didn't say that." Faye frowned "Are you drunk? All I said was you're uptight. You're hot but you're boring."

"I'm _not_ uptight!" Diana exclaimed.

"Well then maybe you should prove it." Faye challenged with a smirk "Because nothing you do suggests you're anything _other_ than uptight."

"Fine." Diana stated, irritated that Faye was so confident that she wouldn't be able to prove exactly how easy-going she could be. She stood up from the couch, wavering slightly as the alcohol she'd been drinking went straight to her head because of the sudden movement "I'll prove it to you."

"This should be good." Faye grinned, folding her arms in front of her chest "Exactly how are you going to 'prove it to me'?"

Diana chewed her lip in thought and glanced around the room for a moment or two before an idea came to her and she grinned triumphantly.

"I'm still waiting." Faye reminded her in a cocky tone of voice. She raised an eyebrow in expectation and tapped her foot impatiently on the floor, a move she knew would irritate the other girl to no end. To her surprise Diana merely smirked at her before walking over to the IPod dock across the room "What are you doing with my IPod?" when she received no response to her question she raised her voice slightly "Diana?"

Diana didn't respond, instead scrolling through Faye's playlist in search of an appropriate song. Faye huffed in annoyance at the lack of response. She really hated it when Diana intentionally ignored her. She glared at the girl across the room in silence for a minute before rolling her eyes "Are you going to get on with failing to prove me wrong or what?"

"Patience is a virtue Faye." Diana said as she plugged the IPod back into the dock.

"Whatever." Faye rolled her eyes impatiently "I'm still going to think that you're uptight and dull no matter what you do."

"Oh really?" Diana asked, moving her hand back to the IPod "Would somebody uptight, dull and unsexy do something like this?" before Faye had a chance to ask what she was talking about, she tapped the play button and music filled the room, incidentally 'Buttons' by the PCD.

Faye's eyebrows shot up in surprise "What are you…?" she trailed off when Diana began to sway her hips back and forth in time with the beat of the sultry music. She watched slack-jawed as Diana trailed her hands teasingly up her own sides and held them over her head, sensually gyrating her hips.

_You have got to be kidding me…_

The thought flitted through her head but she couldn't bring herself to speak as she watched the seductive movements unblinkingly. Somewhere in the back of her mind she realised that her mouth was still hanging open and she quickly shut it, swallowing convulsively to rid herself of the dry sensation.

Diana smiled in satisfaction at the effect she was clearly having and began to slowly sway closer until she was standing right in front of Faye who stared up at her speechlessly for once.

"Dia…?"

"Shhh." Diana suddenly leaned forward, grasping the back of the couch for leverage and conveniently positioning her cleavage directly in Faye's line of sight. Faye was immediately distracted by the view and the next thing she knew Diana was clambering on top of her, one knee on either side of her thighs.

It was only when Diana ground down that Faye's brain caught up and she realised that Diana…Queen of sensibility and rules _Diana Meade_ was giving her a lapdance. She inhaled sharply at the realisation and Diana smirked at the response. She carefully shifted to loop her arms around Faye's neck, grinding her hips down in time with the 'Can't you _see_?' part of the song. Faye bit her lip to supress a groan at the sensation that washed over her already overheated body. Her hands automatically diverted to Diana's sensually rotating hips in an attempt to keep her in the pleasurable position, though it quickly became apparent that Diana had other ideas when she continued to sway above Faye without getting close enough for them to actually make contact.

Faye whimpered rather pathetically in her opinion and Diana removed her arms from around Faye's neck in favour of grasping her wandering hands. She pulled them away from her waist and pinned them to the back of the couch with a sultry smirk which sent shivers down Faye's spine.

Faye bit her lip as one of Diana's hands slipped between her legs and she received a light tap on the thigh, a clear request that she open them wider. Faye obeyed the unspoken command without thought, too focused on the brunette's movements to argue. Diana's hand slipped higher on the other girls' inner thigh and Faye released her lip from between her teeth, a sharp gasp escaping her "Fuck Diana…"

Diana winked in response and slid down Faye's thighs to kneel in front of her on the ground.

_I wonder (wonder)  
>If I'm just too much for you<br>Wonder (wonder)_

"W-what…?" Faye spluttered in shock, her chest heaving with arousal. Diana merely chuckled breathily in response, enjoying the feeling of having control over the usually dominant witch. Faye opened her mouth but promptly closed it again when Diana slid her hands from Faye's knees to the top of her thighs, stopping mere inches away from where she needed them. Faye's hips jerked automatically in response and she groaned loudly. Diana glanced up at the sound, her eyes darker than Faye had ever seen them before. Faye bit her lip again as images inspired solely by the sight of Diana on her knees between her legs flew unwittingly through her head. The way Diana was staring up at her, her hands moving in slow circles on her thighs certainly wasn't helping the throbbing between her legs and just when Faye thought the experience couldn't get any more frustrating, Diana's lips grazed her bare thigh.

"Oh, fuck…"

_If my kiss don't make you just  
>Wonder (wonder)<br>What I got next for you  
>What you want to do? (do)<em>

Diana moved to straddle Faye's thighs again, bracing herself with her hands on the flushed girl's shoulders.

Faye groaned in frustration as Diana grinded against her, leaving just enough room that they were barely touching. The brunette instinctively lifted her hips but apparently Diana had seen the move coming as she lifted up just in time to avoid any real contact. Faye growled irritably, her hands moving to Diana's waist but they were quickly removed and pinned to the couch again. Faye whimpered as her head dropped to the back of the couch, her arousal close to overpowering her.

Diana smirked at the defeated action and released Faye's hands in favour of moving one of her own to the brunette's neck. She trailed a teasing finger down Faye's flushed neck to her heaving chest, her hips still moving rhythmically in place.

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
>But you keep fronting (Uh)<br>Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
>But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)<em>

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)_

Diana bit her lip and glanced between Faye and the buttons on her shirt almost expectantly. Needless to say Faye quickly reached out to grasp the top button between two fingers and loosened it up as quickly as she could. Diana allowed three more buttons to be undone before she grasped Faye's hands and placed them on the couch at her sides, an almost predatory look on her face.

"You're such a fucking tease." Faye panted, arching her hips up towards Diana.

"Hmm." Diana hummed in response and ground down once more actually making contact.

Faye groaned as her hands once again settled on Diana's moving hips. This time however she wasn't stopped and her hands slipped under Diana's shirt to rest on toned abs. The girl in question ground down against her centre and Faye was unable to keep the shuddering breath from escaping her as she arched up "Diana…"

"What do you want?" Diana leant forward to whisper huskily in Faye's ear.

"You _know_ damn well what I want…" Faye growled out.

Diana lightly bit down on Faye's earlobe, earning herself a gasp "Say it."

Faye didn't particularly want to follow the order but she really wasn't in any position to dispute it so she answered in one hurried breath "You're not uptight or dull and you're sexy as…_fuck_." She gasped when Diana shoved a hand between them and unceremoniously slid it up Faye's dress to rub lightly against her soaked panties.

Faye sucked in a breath at the sensation, her hips jerking upwards. She couldn't quite believe that she was so close already and she grabbed onto Diana's upper arms with both hands in an attempt to keep herself grounded "Diana…"

"I know." Diana whispered, moving Faye's panties to the side before fumbling to slip two fingers inside of her.

"Fuck…_move_." Faye groaned at the sensation.

Diana quickly proceeded to move her fingers back and forth, perfectly matching the rocking of Faye's hips. The music which was still playing in the background (on loop it would seem) was completely forgotten about as they set their own rhythm.

"Oh God…" Faye moaned as Diana's thumb accidentally bumped her clit. Diana was forced to readjust her position as her knee began to cramp and as soon as she did, Faye's hips jerked forward almost violently, her nails digging into Diana's upper arms. The movement jerked Diana forward and she found herself a breath away from Faye's lips. Unable to resist the panting girl underneath her, she moved forward and covered said lips with her own in a deep if somewhat sloppy kiss. Faye reluctantly pulled back after a moment breathing heavily. Sensing that the brunette was close, Diana sped up her movements and grazed her thumb swiftly over Faye's clit. The reaction was instantaneous as Faye cried out, her grip on Diana's arms tightening to the point of pain. Diana inhaled sharply when she felt Faye clench around her fingers, her hips shuddering rapidly as her orgasm washed over her. After what seemed like hours but was probably only a matter of seconds, Faye sank back onto the couch, her eyes closed tightly.

Diana flopped down next to her, her own breathing matching the rapid pace of Faye's.

"Whoa…" Faye rasped in shock.

Diana giggled at the response and shuffled slightly closer.

"Where did you learn to _move_ like that?" Faye asked in disbelief after she'd mostly gotten her breath back.

Diana shrugged bashfully "I didn't know I could."

"Well you can…that was without a doubt the hottest thing I've ever seen." Faye murmured, causing Diana to blush and avert her eyes "Seriously? After what you just did you're acting all innocent and shy _now_?" Faye shook her head in disbelief and ducked her head to place a light kiss on Diana's lips "You're too fucking cute."

Diana grinned at the statement and brushed a strand of hair stuck to Faye's cheek behind her ear "You're all sweaty."

"Right back at you." Faye murmured distractedly. They fell into silence for a minute or so before Faye spoke up mischievously "Shower?"

"Shower." Diana confirmed.

Faye dragged herself off the couch and helped Diana up from her seated position before they took off in the direction of the bathroom.

THE END


End file.
